


Aliens in Heels

by Falka_tyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Celebrity Crush, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, First Meetings, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Tattoos, in his dreams for now, what a nice tag, yes you read it correctly I write bottom!Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Shiro is your usual white-collar worker: serious, efficient, responsible.Actually... These qualities make Shiro a great worker! An employer's dream! Yes, that's closer to the truth!Who would guess that our average workaholic has such a dirty little secret?Or an AU where Keith is a member of a music group where all boys wear high heels (like Kazaky) and Shiro is a boring manager who fell in lust from the first sight.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. POV: Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my lovelies!
> 
> I want to finish all my WIPs!  
> And yes, posting a multi-chaptered WIP that hasn't been posted yet is a good idea in this case!  
> (I want everyone to suffer with me)
> 
> This is a very special fic. I have only written bottom!Shiro once, I think (in his dream in [Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063494/)).
> 
> Finally, my Shiro really, really wanted to bottom! From the bottom of his heart, one might say!
> 
> But enough of my babbling. Please, enjoy this short starting chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this started as a Twitter thread. Just a fun fact.

He's tall, hot, and possesses the most handsome devilish smirk Shiro has ever encountered. Even his well-defined muscles are elegant; he is like a work of art or some creature from outer space.

Not unlike some alien technology, it only took a look to rewrite Shiro’s whole life.

But let's start from the beginning.

►►►

One day, Shiro stops to take a look at the clock in the corner of a giant TV-screen on a building. Just to see the time. There, Shiro sees that he’ll be late for work if he doesn’t hurry up (just as he feared). But he also can’t help but notice the advertised music video of some new, super-popular group. Their specialty must be dancing because the song that goes with the video doesn’t bear any deep meaning. 

Were it any other group, this would’ve been it; Shiro would note that the boys look good and get on with his agenda. 

But no. As cheesy as it sounds, but fate has other plans on Shiro. For better or worse, Shiro’s gaze falls on a particular dancer and lingers. And lingers. And lingers.

The man, Keith (as Shiro later learns from a fansite), is their lead dancer. In his blank tank top and minuscule shorts, with a lethal look and in heels that are meant to pierce the hearts of his enemies, Keith makes Shiro fall in lust with him in seconds.

After the extract from Keith's group's video ends, Shiro realizes that he's (drooling) entranced and also late for his train.

This is only the beginning.

Who could've guessed that the uptight, strict manager Shiro would spend his time watching provocative music videos and gathering intel on one of the dancers? Not Shiro himself, that's for certain. Without Shiro’s full awareness of the fact, Keith takes up a bigger part of his life with every passing day. Shiro doesn’t even notice how and when his hormones-induced crush morphs into a deep admiration of Keith’s personality, his strength, charisma, and assertiveness.

He’d stalk Keith but he would never forgive himself if it caused Keith any trouble. So Shiro settles for what is available to him: reading and writing fan blogs (and fanfiction), following the members’ social network accounts, googling Keith’s name every morning before breakfast.

And, of course, Shiro’s favorite part: rewatching Keith’s videos again and again.

Like right now, for example, when Shiro sits in front of his TV and rewinds one particular moment again and again.

There, Keith is walking straight at him.  Tall , handsome, self-assured. He's the young god. He's here to take Shiro and possess him. Use him, torment him, entertain himself on Shiro's expense.

Honestly, Shiro is all too ready to be the sacrifice on Keith's altar.

Shiro would jerk off again but he thinks his cock might fall off if he touches it any time soon.

So he settles for just watching and yearning. People like him should be humble and not expect instant gratification every time Keith’s image blesses their lives.

When the fabulous video comes to an end once more, Shiro finally turns off the TV. But he isn't ready to part with Keith just yet.  Fantasies will be this evening’s pastime, then! Even if Shiro can’t come anymore, he can dream.

►►►

Shiro imagines himself in Keith's bedroom. He is waiting for his lover at the foot of the bed, hoping for permission to climb under the covers with him… No, better than that: Shiro is brought to Keith's chambers naked and collared. He's made to kneel in front of Keith's door. All Shiro can do is let anticipation wreck his nerves and think, what if Keith rejects him?

Shiro waits, and waits, and waits, until the time starts to run in circles, until the wait becomes unbearable... until finally, the fateful door opens with a click. 

Keith stands at the threshold, as mighty and untouchable as ever.

Shiro whimpers.

Keith looks him over with mild interest. His violet eyes seem to gain access to the very depths of Shiro's soul in one single blick. When Keith is satisfied with the inspection (he doesn't spare Shiro's scars and his prosthetic arm an additional glance), he makes a sign for Shiro to enter.

It doesn't even come to Shiro's mind to stand up and walk.

He crawls after his master.

In the room, Keith points at the bed and claps his hands, urging Shiro to move faster.

Keith still doesn't say a word. On the bed, Shiro is at a loss. Should he present himself? Should he stay on all fours? Turn over and show Keith his belly?

He doesn't have to struggle long. Strong hands envelop his torso and easily flip Shiro on his back.

Shiro gapes in shock when Keith easily manhandles him to his liking - which means with his legs bent at the knee and spread wide. Shiro is so much bigger and heavier, and yet Keith doesn’t have a problem with throwing him around like a rag doll. The very idea of it is thrilling.

Shiro's been prepped before the event so it doesn't hurt when Keith slides a finger in his hole, and then another, and starts pumping them. All the while, he watches Shiro's slack face with a little haughty smirk. 

Shiro feels that it all goes the wrong way, that he should be serving Keith and not Keith pleasuring him, but Keith is so skillful that Shiro is falling apart faster than he can make his mouth form words.

Soon, Shiro can't even comprehend what exactly is happening aside from the fact that those violet eyes pin him in place and that he can't do anything but take what Keith is giving him. He surrendered to his master fully.

Shiro’s dick is leaking on his stomach, flushed and full. Yet, Shiro feels his arousal as just an afterthought in Keith's presence. It doesn’t really matter as long as his master is pleased with him.

He doesn't notice how much time has passed but he definitely notices when Keith withdraws his fingers. Shiro keens, overwhelmed and at a loss but then a palm cups his jaw, none too gently, another pressing against Shiro's lips, and it's enough to ground him. Shiro properly shuts up and focuses.

Keith withdraws his hands and gives Shiro a tiny approving smile. Shiro's heart sings.

Soon, Shiro forgets his panic: Keith has somehow lost his tight breeches, and his bare cock is pushing into Shiro's hole.

Shiro dissolves into pure bliss. He thinks he cries; his cheeks are definitely wet. It's so much; so hot, so relentless, so wonderful. Keith just laughs at Shiro's desperate moans and whimpers.

Shiro wants to tell his master that he can do whatever he wants to Shiro but Shiro's tongue is too heavy to move and his head is filled with cotton.

Luckily, Shiro doesn't really have to say it out loud; Keith is all too aware of his power over Shiro. He relishes it, he plays with it; he enjoys making an utter mess of Shiro.

Shiro's never felt so owned, so blessed... so useful.

He would've begged if he could. Shiro thinks he'd beg if Keith ordered him though. 

He would do anything, for Keith.

Keith finishes in Shiro's ass, his pelvis slapping at Shiro's ass cheeks and his nails digging crescent shapes into Shiro's thighs.

With a start, Shiro realizes that he didn't come.

He's never come untouched yet. If Keith won't deign to land Shiro a hand, Shiro will have to find joy in bringing Keith to climax. Which is more than he deserves anyway, thinks Shiro dazedly, trying to ignore the throbbing of his big engorged cock.

Keith stops riding out the aftershocks and stills inside Shiro's channel. His cock is - it’s  hot and big - it’s spearing Shiro's hole. Keith is not moving, he just stays there, amid all the filth, claiming Shiro. It's an all-encompassing feeling. Shiro looks down at the place where Keith's hips meet his, then accidentally lifts his gaze and is met with Keith's smoldering eyes.

Immediately, Shiro is enthralled. It turns out, Keith is having so much fun at Shiro's account. Shiro loses himself in watching Keith and saving all his expressions to memory.

Next thing Shiro knows is Keith laughing cruelly while raking his long nails with black polish down Shiro's chest, scars and all, not paying any attention to Shiro's screams...

►►►

… Shiro wakes up with a gasp in his living room. The TV plays on; did he not turn it off? In front of him, screen-Keith is leaping in the air. In a split. 

On autopilot, Shiro watches Keith land in awe... then notices how uncomfortably damp his pants are at the crotch. So much for having come several times before!

Shiro bangs his head at the back of the couch.

He's royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you say?
> 
> Isn't Shiro an avid dreamer?  
> Excited for what comes next?


	2. POV: Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs a touch-up of his beloved tattoo. But it turns out that someone else tries to steal his time spot at Hunk's tattoo parlour.  
> Keith can't let it slide! Even if the "spot-thief" is the most attractive man Keith has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> Here I come, bringing you my precious, insecure Keith to love and cherish!
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith enters the tattoo parlor with ten minutes to spare. Usually, the waiting room is empty, but not today. A buff man with a gorgeous smile is sitting on the couch, and, right as Keith enters, the administrator, Nadya, invites the man inside.

Sorry, what? Keith is sure that there's only one tattoo artist in this studio who works these hours, and this person is supposed to be busy touching up Keith’s old tattoo in ten. Keith’s tattoo is a very intricate picture of a human-lion hybrid that Keith wouldn’t entrust to just anyone. He has been going to Hunk for more than two years now and doesn’t feel like looking for a new tattoo artist in the middle of the season.

Keith feels a little nervous all of a sudden. It would be a shame if his planned visit would be for naught. He hates making appointments but he hates trying to find spare time in his carefully crafted schedule even more.

And he doesn’t want another tattoo artist! He likes Hunk just fine!

Why is he even thinking about this just because of a single visit gone wrong! 

Keith takes a deep breath and reminds himself that Ryan told him to let people explain first, assume later. Ryan is totally right.

Keith can do this.

After taking another deep breath, Keith comes up to the administrator’s desk and asks, as polite as he can master, "Did I miss my time?"

Nadya and the man turn around to face him simultaneously. Oh, but the stranger has chiseled cheekbones and keen grey eyes. Keith feels blessed and cursed at once; in any case, all words die in his throat when he and the man lock gazes.

The man looks startled at first but then makes a visible effort to shake off his bewilderment and manages to reply before Nadya. His tone is carefully polite and even but Keith can sense that this schooled behaviour is not all there is to the man. It’s in the aura the man exudes; it’s in the curiosity behind his curt smile. It’s in the way he leans towards Keith, seemingly not noticing it himself.

Despite his cautiousness, Keith is intrigued.

"Excuse me? This must be a misunderstanding. I’ve booked this slot two months in advance," the man says.

His voice is just the right mix of gentleness and authority. It makes a spark run up Keith’s spine. He hasn’t felt like that about someone in ages.

Nadya promises to set it right as quickly as she can and starts typing away on her keyboard rapidly, checking the schedule.

It turns out that it is Keith who’s come earlier than he should have. He mixed up times: right now, he should be meeting with their stylist, Romelle, and only later was he to entrust his precious tattoo to Hunk’s nimble hands. Keith shoots Romelle a message with apologies. Everyone knows that Romelle doesn’t leave her phone for longer than it takes to dress up another client. This is why her immediate reply is not unexpected.

  
  


_ “will take photos of the outfits send them to Lance let him choose  _

_ that’d be your punishment kinky boi,”  _

Romelle informs him.

Keith sighs. Fair.

As far as punishments go, it’s not the worst one.

Since Keith's time is right after Shiro's (that's how the man introduced himself), it makes sense for him to just wait in the lobby. There’s nothing of interest in the neighbourhood anyway.

Keith is already walking to a nice green sofa in the corner of the lobby when Shiro calls out to him. It’s another, “Excuse me?” only this time it sounds a bit anxious.

Keith turns around.

Shiro flounders for a few seconds and then offers, his tone just that tiny bit shaky, "I can cede my slot to you. I don't have anywhere to be today in the evening so I can afford to wait."

"No," says Keith. "I'll wait. It's me who got the time wrong."

Keith wants to thank Shiro for his offer and go read his book in relative silence for a while but suddenly, a thought strikes him. 

"You’re getting a new tattoo, right? May I watch? I've never seen it done to anyone other than me."

Seeing the man's growing confusion, Keith adds, lamely, "Only if you're OK with that."

Everything tightens up inside of Keith, his nerves one big pile of fried electric wires. He’s going to be gently turned down - with Shiro, it won’t even hurt too bad, Keith thinks.

Shiro is genuinely friendly, sophisticated, and, by coincidence, has a very nice cologne. It’s only logical that Keith would do something weird in the first ten minutes of their acquaintance and ruin his only chance to talk to someone who’s not a group member or a coworker in months.

But, to Keith’s surprise, the man straightens up a bit, looks Keith in the eyes, and says in his smooth baritone, “It’d be my pleasure. If the rules here allow…”

Shiro looks over to Nadya who happily waves them off, and they enter Hunk’s working room together, as easy as that. 

Keith sits down in a chair next to Hunk’s working station and, in less than 10 minutes, he is talking animatedly to Shiro about everything at once.

His group would’ve had a fit if they saw Keith now.

Keith also uses his chance to quietly observe Shiro. First of all, Shiro has  _ many _ grey stripes in his rich black hair. And… his arm! It must be a prosthetic. Did something really bad happen to him? What was it? Is he alright now? Is he getting a tattoo to make some sort of statement connected to his past trauma?

There seems to be so much to uncover. Keith is surprised to identify the emotion bubbling up inside him in response to uncovering all these mysteries as... excitement. Again, Keith hasn’t felt quite like that in a long while, and even then, it wasn’t about boys. Dancing has always been Keith’s major focus, and, well, let’s say that Keith can concentrate well if something really interests him. 

Soft buzzing of Hunk’s tattoo applicator fills the air. Some indie rock is playing in the background. Nadya goes in and out of the room at irregular intervals: asking Hunk questions, taking something from the supplies stock.

Keith and Shiro don’t see or hear any of it. They are discussing the most important topic - what do their tattoos mean?

First, Shiro says that he's getting a robotic lion on his shoulder because he thinks it’s a good metaphor of a modern human - half-wild, half-built on the principles of science; together, both halves make for a striking creature.

It seems like Keith is looking at Shiro with a too-serious expression (he tends to do that a lot which people find disconcerting) since Shiro feels the need to explain himself further.

“It’s not like I want to brag,” and Shiro flushes to the tips of his ears. “I don’t mean myself by it! I mean… I just… Oh, crap. I just want this tattoo to inspire me when I feel down. That’s all. And I like cats. Yes. It’s an inspiration but also a cat. Did I tell you that I really like them? I do, so...”

Keith can’t help but smile when Shiro finishes mumbling. He’s cute when flustered. Really cute.

Honestly, for an adult man in a dark-blue striped suit, with grey temples (and a scar across his nose! Poor him!), Shiro is ridiculously endearing.

To stop Shiro’s flailing and to reassure him, Keith tells him, “I get it. Mine is also a lion.”

To not try and describe his complicated tattoo, Keith simply takes off his shirt and demonstrates it. A complicated hybrid of a lion and a machine prances over his right shoulder blade, all lithe forms and sharp angles. Its red mane is so vivid and has been painted so beautifully that there’s an illusion of wind blowing over Keith’s back. Or, at least, so it seems to Keith when he looks at his tattoo in the mirror in the morning.

Keith doesn’t have any time to doubt himself; Shiro’s gasp after Keith turns to show off his back piece is full of awe.

“It’s amazing, Keith,” Shiro says in an honest voice.

Keith preens, despite himself.

After Keith puts the shirt back on and takes his seat again, Shiro says, “It’s kind of odd that our tattoos are so… I wouldn’t say similar, but, maybe, close in spirit?”

Before Keith can agree, Hunk interrupts their conversation by pointing out that their tattoos have been designed by one and the same artist - Ina, who works with Hunk for several years now and has blessed many of his clients with her outstanding art.

“But you must have given her very specific instructions, guys! Ina doesn’t repeat her works. Seeing that she produced two designs with a steel lion in three years, you must have given off similar vibes or something! I don’t know, I will have to ask her!”

Keith is grateful that Hunk doesn’t notice anything around him when he gets excited. 

Because, Keith thinks he might be (is) blushing.

The idea of sharing something with Shiro, let alone something so intimate as a tattoo he'd wanted for years, makes Keith feel both warm and scared shitless at the same time.

Shiro looks a little bothered by so much attention, too. Hunk is still talking a mile a minute with no signs of planning to stop anytime soon, though, so Keith acts a little meanly and asks a question that always shuts Hunk up real quick.

“Are you going to come to our next show?”

As expected, Hunk’s speech stutters to a halt and he starts making up excuses out of thin air. All things aside, it makes Keith sad to watch. Meet Hunk - the man who has all the means to make his dream come true but is too cautious (cowardly) to go for it. 

Well, it’s Hunk‘s choice, Keith tells himself to silence his guilty conscious. 

As per usual, Keith briefly considers dragging Lance to the tattoo-parlour by his excessively-long pony-tail but discards the idea. He can’t make an enemy out of his favourite tattoo artist, even in an attempt to come closer to the greater good.

Luckily for Hunk, the work on Shiro’s tattoo for the day is done, and they can concentrate on mundane stuff such as their next session and how Shiro should take care of his skin.

When Shiro decides to stay for Keith’s session, it’s a very welcome surprise.

Keith’s heart clenches painfully when he thinks about going back to his normal life without Shiro in it.

Focus, Keith orders himself. It’s time to exist here and now.

He can deal with painful later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you like Keith? Not very similar to Shiro's fantasies of Keith, is he?)
> 
> What do you think goes through Shiro's pretty head right now?
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You can read my other Sheith if you’re interested!
> 
> [Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063494/)   
>  [As You Make Your Bed, So You Must Lie On It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536185/)   
>  [“Archaic Things” series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153721/)   
>  [The Key to My Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174392/)   
> 
> 
> Come to my Twitter! It's [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> or my Tumblr: [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
